


Daddy's Baby Boy

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, M/M, No beta we die like squares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character, based on art, both Hank and Gavin are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Hank is going to town when Gavin tries to call him "Daddy." The result is a good time.Based on art by@s_peachxv!





	Daddy's Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a [thread](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio/status/1180347105120047104?s=20) on Twitter based on [Peach's](https://twitter.com/s_peachxv) amazing art, you can find the art [here](https://twitter.com/s_peachxv/status/1180267686305173506)!
> 
> The terms length, erection, hole, and heat are used to describe bits!

Gavin's breath hitched and he tightly clutched the short, graying blonde hair between his fingers. "Da-Hank," he moaned, screwing his eyes shut.

Hank swirled his tongue around Gavin's erection before he leaned away, earning a breathy whine. "Go ahead, baby," Hank growled, "Call me Daddy."

A shiver ran through Gavin. He swallowed and lifted his head, watching Hank bury his face into Gavin's throbbing heat. Thrumming pleasure spiked through him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the overwhelming heat. "Daddy.."

"That's it, baby boy," Hank murmured, hot breath spilling over Gavin. He wrapped his lips around Gavin's erection and rolled his tongue over its flushed length.

Gavin's head fell back with a heavy thump, and he rocked his hips against Hank's hot mouth. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, daddy, please please."

A low sound shook from Hank's lips, vibrating against Gavin flushed, burning skin. Hank's grip around Gavin's thighs tightened and his huge hands dug into the tops of them. Gavin clenched his teeth and whined a strained moan. His hips couldn't move an inch in the deliciously bruising grip as he squirmed.

"Daddy, please," Gavin whined, "I've been so good. Please."

Hank groaned and pulled back. He panted and stared up at Gavin with dark, intense eyes. "Fuck, baby boy."

Gavin tugged on Hank's hair and whined. "Daddy-"

"You're such a good boy." Hank gave a low chuckle at Gavin's shaky gasp. "Begging so good."

Gavin nodded his head. "Wanna be good for you."

"You are, baby boy." Hank kissed the head of Gavin's short erection. "Gonna give you what you want."

One of Hank's hands released Gavin's quivering thigh and pressed at the base of Gavin's erection. Gavin's lips parted on a long moan. Hank's hand moved in slow circles right above Gavin's throbbing length. Uneven breaths puffed over Gavin's slick hole before Hank's tongue delved inside. Gavin arched into the sparking sensations. He dropped his other hand into Hank's hair and tugged, desperately rutting against Hank's hand and mouth.

"Daddy, I'm so close."

Hank licked from Gavin's hole to the tip of his erection and sped up his hand. His voice came out like hot gravel, "You gonna come for me, baby boy?"

Gavin nodded frantically. "Yes, daddy, yes!"

Hank groaned. "Please, baby. Come for Daddy."

Gavin let out a ragged cry, and his body went taut. His flushed length pulsed in Hank's hand, and he dripped against Hank's tongue. Hank slowly rubbed and licked Gavin as his body sagged and then shook. Breathless whines drifted through the room until Hank leaned back. He breathed hard and pressed wet kisses to the inside of Gavin's thighs.

"You did so good, baby boy," Hank murmured against Gavin's skin.

Gavin sighed and loosened his grip in Hank's hair. He gently ran his fingers through it instead. "Thank you...Daddy."

Hank hummed. "The sounds you made.." He pressed one last kiss to Gavin's thigh and stood from the floor with a grunt. "Fucking gorgeous."

Gavin stared up at him with tired, hooded eyes. He trailed his gaze down Hank's body, stopping on his belt. "Can I?"

Hank smirked, undoing his belt and pants. He let them drop to the floor and then he shimmied out of his boxers. Gavin's eyes fell on the slick head of Hank's erection, and he bit his lip. He wriggled where he still lay on the bed, sitting up half-way.

"Daddy, can you sit on my face? Please?"

"Fuck, baby boy," Hank said roughly, "Yeah." He climbed onto the bed and straddled Gavin's heaving chest. Gavin ran his shaky hands up Hank's thighs to the soft curls under his belly. He pressed his thumb over Hank's slightly protruding erection, drawing a low groan from him. Hank shuffled forward and loosely gripped Gavin's hair.

"You ready, baby boy? Want me to use your mouth?"

Gavin licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, daddy."

Hank took a shallow, shaky breath and kneeled over Gavin's face. "You tap my leg if you need to, okay, baby?"

Gavin nodded and gripped Hank's ass, dragging him down. Hank gasped a ragged breath as Gavin mouthed at his length. He groaned deep in his throat and rocked his hips back and forth, pressing his length in and out of Gavin's eager mouth. His grip tightened in Gavin's hair. He grunted and rutted faster, already so keyed up.

"You feel so good," Hank moaned, "Such a good boy for me."

Gavin's eyes opened, and he hummed against Hank. He opened his mouth wide and let his tongue loll over his lips. His tongue teased at the dripping heat rubbing over his chin. A choked groan shot passed Hank's lips at the sensation. His pace grew sloppy. His hands dropped out of Gavin's hair and splayed over the sheets as he buckled forward.

"Oh, baby boy, you're so good. So good."

Gavin's hand squeezed Hank's ass and drag him down harder. A whine jolted against Hank's flushed skin and forced him over the teetering edge. Hank moaned long and low as his body slowed its rutting. He panted and gasped. Gavin's tongue lapped at him, teasing Hank into oversensitive twitches.

"Okay, baby, that's enough," he whispered, voice strained.

Gavin dropped back from Hank's heat, and Hank rose up on his knees. Hank stared down at Gavin's messy, wet face, suddenly glad Gavin kept his face clean shaven. He grinned and rolled away from Gavin, falling onto his back. His legs dangled over the side of the bed. Gavin rolled with him and shuffled up the bed, draping himself over Hank's chest.

"That was...wow," Gavin mumbled against Hank's arm.

"Yeah, wow." Hank laughed softly. He reached over and flicked Gavin's messy hair off his forehead. "Let's go take a fucking shower."

Gavin smiled sweeter than Hank had ever seen. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter


End file.
